


One Last Time (before I break our hearts)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Louis has decided that he wants to get back with Eleanor but ending things with Danielle his current girlfriend breaks his heart. They decide to have one last night together before he goes back to Eleanor, his true love.





	1. Chapter 1

Louis has decided that he wants to get back with Eleanor but ending things with Danielle his current girlfriend breaks his heart. He holds her tenderly in his arms as she sobs. ‘’Dani, baby please don’t cry, I’m so sorry darling, I love you and I always will but El and I belong together” “I know but can you make love to me for the last time?” “Okay baby, let’s take it slow” Louis grabs Danielle’s chin and kisses her with so much passion and love. She kisses back with as much fire as she can. Louis then lifts Danielle and drops them on their-his bed. He then starts to kiss and suck her neck. Danielle groans, then Louis moves his way down to her breasts and takes her nipple into his mouth and sucks hard. He then trails kisses down her stomach and thighs and then finally puts his mouth on her sex. He licks long stripes up her folds as she moans loudly and then he frantically moves his tongue up and down her clit. He then pushes two fingers inside her and thrusts them hard until she comes hard around him. He then pushes his swollen cock inside her slowly and tenderly. He begins to thrust slowly and gently. ‘’Faster Lou, I need it faster baby’’. He then roughly grabs her hips and slams into her hard and fast. He keeps thrusting hard and deep until the headboard bangs into the wall. The room is filled with the sounds of frantic moans and slapping skin. Then Danielle finally comes and Louis follows soon after. Afterwards they cuddle together with tears pouring down their cheeks. ‘’Dani my love, I was incredibly lucky to have you and I will always care about you my darling but its always been El’’

‘’I know but I couldn’t bear to let you go’’ 

The next morning Louis makes it over to Eleanor’s

‘’Hi love, I’ve chosen you’’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative ending. Louis realises that he wants Danielle back and that Eleanor is no longer the woman he wants.

Louis hugs Eleanor fiercely and then grabs her chin and kisses her with passion. He realises then that he has made a terrible mistake. He had built up this moment in his head for so long and he was so sure that Eleanor was the one but when he kisses her, he doesn't feel the same way he used to. He realises that Danielle is the one he wants to be with forever. Last night was the most amazing night of his life and he doesn't want it to end. He detaches his lips from Eleanor's and says ''El, I'm so sorry babe, but this just doesn't feel right, I want Danielle back, I've got to go''.  
'' It doesn't feel right for me either lou''   
Louis then rushes back to Danielle's. He finds her crying on the couch. '' Oh baby, I'm so sorry it's not Eleanor, it's always you, can you forgive me?''  
''Yes my love''  
Then they go to their bedroom and spend the night wrapped in tender love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other ending with Elounor as endgame. Louis is really happy with Eleanor but he still misses Danielle. Their last night together had been amazing.

Louis hugs Eleanor fiercely and kisses her with passion. He misses Danielle but he doesn't regret his choice, kissing Eleanor feels like coming home. '' I love you so much baby, I'm glad I chose you''  
'' I love you too Lou and I'm happy you picked me''  
''It's always you, El''  
Then he takes her to bed and spends the night wrapped in tender love. After making love to Eleanor he sends one last text to Danielle saying '' Thank you for last night, my darling. Was one of the best, of my life. I hope you find happiness, sweet dreams my love''


End file.
